La vida de un águila
by Mad Aristocrat
Summary: Serie de mini historias y viñetas de Alexander Bleu. OC posibles spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Estimados lectores!

Esta es una idea que se me ocurrió esta mañana al despertar y la escribí en el bus de ida al trabajo.

Se trata de una serie de mini historias desordenadas cronológicamente acerca de la vida de Alexander Bleu, para que lo conozcan un poco más. Tratará de todo, su relación con sus padres, adolescencia, adultez. También su relación con los personajes del mundo Potteriano. Tendrá guiños a todas mis historias, pero no se confundan, esta es diferente.

Espero que les guste, y ¡claro! Va para aquellos que ya me leen y conocen el personaje.

Saludos cósmicos, y desde ya, gracias por leer. ¡Espero que les guste!

_**Mad Aristocrat **_

La abogada irresponsable.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**1. Primer año.**

Dos adultos, de largas túnicas azul oscuro, caminaban por el andén 9 ¾ acarreando grandes baúles y una lechuza marrón. Se trataban de las pertenencias de su hijo, Alexander, el cual caminaba entre ambos con el mentón bien en alto, orgulloso, pues este año ingresaría a Hogwarts, el prestigioso Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

El niño en cuestión era una mezcla perfecta entre sus ambos padres. Tenía el cabello tan negro como su madre, pero los ojos, de un azul casi eléctrico, eran calcados a los de su padre.

Hijo único de un funcionario de Gringotts y una profesora de la Academia de Leyes Mágicas, Alexander Bleu había sido criado de una manera inusual. En cierta medida presionado por Leonard Bleu, su padre, por ser siempre el número uno; y en cierta medida mimado y estimulado por su madre, Arlene Maquiaveli, que lo amaba incondicionalmente y se lo demostraba a diario.

Las tres figuras pronto se detuvieron frente al expreso, y con una mano en el hombro, el padre le preguntó a su hijo.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

El niño sonrió como si le hubieran preguntado algo obvio, y encogiendo los hombros respondió.

- Claro. Tengo que ser el mejor.

- ¡Ese es mi hijo! - exclamó orgulloso el hombre – Estoy seguro que serás alguien grande, Alexander, alguien importante. Con ese cerebro que le heredaste a tu madre puedes ser lo que quieras si te lo propones, ¡incluso Ministro de magia!

La mujer, que estaba mirándolos en silencio intercambiar palabras, rodó los ojos divertida.

- No lo atosigues, querido, ¿no ves que es muy pequeño para que le exijas tanto? - preguntó enarcando una ceja - Hijo mio, no nos importa en qué casa quedes. Sólo ponle empeño para tener buenas calificaciones y hacer buenos amigos, ¿está bien?

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, y su madre también, complacida. De su gran cartera color negro que llevaba colgada al hombro, ella extrajo dos libros, y luego de quitarles el polvo de encima, se los entregó al pequeño.

- Toma. Tu libro de encantamientos, por si quieres releerlo durante el viaje, y también una novela, por si te aburres.

- ¡Pero Arlene! - reclamó su marido - ¿Podrías dejar de pasarle libros muggle? ¡Habiendo tantos escritores mágicos buenos!

- Mi retoño tiene que saber tanto del mundo mágico como del muggle – contestó la pelinegra, revolviéndole cariñosamente el cabello a su hijo – Tiene que conocer de ambos mundos para poder tener un crecimiento integral.

- Ya, ya... - concedió Leonard, colocándo los ojos en blanco – Pero una cosa son los libros, y otra muy diferente es esa caja que mete ruido, ¿cómo se te ocurre regalársela?

- Se llama batería – corrigió ella.

- Lo que sea. ¡Los muggles si que son escandalosos!

Arlene rió, y luego miró al muchacho que estaba plantado a su lado, con su implecable uniforme y ambas manos tomadas por la espalda. Su instinto maternal afloró de pronto, recordándole que ahora sólo vería a su hijo en vacaciones, y como quien ve una película, comenzó a revivir todos esos momentos bellos que su mente atesoraba, desde el nacimiento de Alexander, pasando por la primera vez que caminó, hasta hoy por la mañana, donde su pequeña familia de tres desayunó _hot cakes _en la cama.

- ¡Ay, cuanto te extrañaré! - chilló, abrazándolo intempestivamente - ¿Que haré sin ti? Quédate pequeño para tenerte siempre a mi lado. ¡No crezcas más!

Ella lo abrazaba tan fuertemente contra su pecho que el pequeño aleteaba los brazos en búsqueda de un poco de aire. La gente que pasaba por el lado de ambos tenía que reprimir una sonrisa. Era un cuadro tierno y divertido a la vez, propio de una madre sobreprotectora.

- Ma... má.... no... respiro... - balbuceó él a duras penas.

- Arlene, por favor, no lo asfixies, ¡mira que se le va a ir el expreso! - exclamó Leonard Bleu, señalando el vapor que empezaba a emerger de la locomotora.

Con un último beso en la frente, ella le hizo caso a su marido y lo soltó. Alexander se subió justo cuando sonó la última llamada a abordar, y desde la escalera de esa entrada, les dijo adios.

- Escríbenos cada vez que puedas.- rogó su madre, mientras se despedía con un pañuelo en la mano.

- Y recuerda, ¡saca siempre los primeros puestos! - exclamó sonriente su padre, con un pulgar en alto.

- ¡Lo haré, mamá!. ¡Y no te preocupes, papá! ¡Haré mis mayores esfuerzos para no defraudarte! - gritó desde el expreso, que ya había partido y comenzaba a perderse en el horizonte.

Con un suspiro, se giró para buscar asiento, pero para su mala fortuna, la mayoría de los compartimientos estaban ocupados. _**Todo por culpa de mamá, **_reclamó, arreglándose la túnica que había quedado completamente arrugada por la muestra de afecto. Fue entonces que, cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza de encontrar un sitio, vio que quedaba un puesto en uno de los últimos vagones.

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? - preguntó a los que se encontraban adentro.

Se trataba de una niña de cabellos alborotados, tan despeinados que parecía que le hubiera pasado un huracán por encima; y un muchacho regordete, con las mejillas tan rendondas como una pelota. Ella llevaba un libro en el regazo y él, una rana fea y viscosa.

- Claro, adelante.- respondió ella - Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, y él es Neville Longbottom.

- Encantado. Alexander Bleu.

Alexader procedió a tomar asiento al frente de ellos, y sacó su manual de encantamientos para distraerse durante el viaje. Sin embargo, comenzó a sentir la insistente mirada de su acompañante sobre él, pero decidió ignorarla, después de todo, no le apetecía conversar con nadie.

- Oh, ¿estas leyendo manual de encantamientos para principiantes? - preguntó Hermione, fingiendo que recién lo había notado - Ese ya me lo leí en el verano.- agregó con un dejo de soberbia.

- Yo también. Lo estoy releyendo por quinta vez.- respondió Alex sin mostrarse interesado.

- Pues yo me lo sé de memoria. - atacó nuevamente ella.

- Yo también.

La chica de cabellos alborotados parecía incrédula, o al menos, eso fue lo que pudo notar cuando la miró por encima de su libro. _**¡No había ni llegado al colegio y ya alguien quería competir con él! **_Al parecer, Hogwarts no sería miel sobre hojuelas.

Fue justo en el momento que pensaba eso que la rana que tenía el otro muchacho entre manos decidió escaparse, pegando un gran brinco para desaparecer por la puerta sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo.

- ¡Trevor! ¡Trevor! ¡Mi abuela me matará!. - gritó su dueño horrorizado.

- No te preocupes, Neville, nosotros te ayudaremos a buscarlo, ¿cierto Alexander? - ofreció Hermione, colocándole una comprensiva mano en la espalda.

Alexander simplemente se encogió de hombros en señal de que lo ayudaría. Cerró su libro con delicadeza, no sin antes dejar marcada la página donde había quedado, depositándolo posteriomente en el asiento.

Salieron los tres pequeños en búsqueda de la rana perdida, y Alexander se adelantó para cubrir la parte delantera del Expreso. Preguntó por ella a un par de alumnos que lo miraron extrañados, para luego responder que no habían visto ninguna rana fugitiva por el lugar. No había caso... eso tomaría tiempo.

Después de varios minutos, y cuando ya estaba buscando sin mucho ánimo, vio una cosa verde saltar por el pasillo. Corrió para alcanzarla, pero la bastarda era demasiado rápida y escurridiza. La vio esconderse debajo detrás de un bolso gigante que estaba tirado en el pasillo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se agachó para atraparla.

- ¡Te tengo! - exclamó victorioso, sosteniendo al anfibio entre sus manos - ¡Agh, que asco! - agregó al sentir su piel pegajoza.

Un par de zapatos negros, pulcramente lustrados, se atravezaron en su campo visual. Levantó la mirada para ver de quén se trataba, pero sólo pudo divisar unas piernas blancas y el comienzo una falda. Se incorporó azorado por el desliz, encontrándose con una muchacha de primer año como él, de ojos azules como él, y de pelo azabache como él... pero con las facciones más lindas que hubiera visto en toda su vida.

- Quítate. Estorbas.- le dijo ella como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ahí se percató que estaba cortándole el paso. Se corrió para permitirle avanzar y la muchacha lo hizo, sin siquiera dedicarle otra mirada. Frunció el ceño molesto, _**¿acaso todos serían igual de maleducados?**_ Se preguntó. Luego de mirarla desaparecer por uno de los compartimientos, volvió donde se encontraba el resto. En el lugar ya estaba tanto a Hermione – que ya había desistido de la búsqueda - como a Neville - el cual estaba hundido en su asiento en la más profunda depresión.

Sin decirle palabra, le entregó su rana y se volvió a sentar en su lugar, mirándose las manos asqueado.

- ¡Gracias! - soltó sinceramente alegre el chico rechoncho - Me acabas de salvar de una muerte segura.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa amplia, y luego de mirar por la ventana, informó.

- Es hora de que nos pongamos nuestras túnicas, ya estamos por llegar ¡que nervios!.

Dicho y hecho, la maquina comenzó a detenerse, mostrándole que el camino ya había terminado.

No tardaron en bajar del expreso y en subirse a los botes que los llevarían al castillo. Había nerviosismo en el ambiente, incluyéndolo a él mismo, pero no lo demostraría, pues trataba de mostrarse indiferente ante los magníficos paisajes que se cruzaron por sus ojos. Todo el trayecto fueron dirigidos por un semi gigante muy amable que les contó un poco de la historia del lugar. _**¿Todo será así de magnifico? **_Se preguntó.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del castillo ya era la hora de la cena. Una vieja profesora llamada Minerva Mcgonagall les explicó que antes de comer, tendrían que pasar por la selección de casas. Se le apretó el estómago de nerviosismo cuando la oyó.

Entraron en fila al gran comedor. Uno a uno, cada alumno nuevo fue sentándose en esa gran silla para colocarle el sombrero seleccionador, y como su apellido comenzaba con "B", no tardó en ser llamado.

- ¡Alexander Bleu! - exclamó de pronto la vieja profesora.

El muchacho respiró hondo, y colocándo su mejor cara de "no extoy nervioso" subió los peldaños, hasta llegar a la silla y sentarse en ella. El sombrero fue colocado de inmediato en su cabeza, el cual comenzó a divagar en voz alta _"mmm... tienes valentía, podrías ser un Gryffindor... pero también la astucia de un Slytherin... mmm... defintivamente no vas en Hufflepuff, eres de buenos sentimientos, pero careces de inteligencia emocional para tratar con el resto, pasarías peleando con tus compañeros...mmm... aunque tu lealtad es a prueba de fuego.... ¡Vaya! Hay mucha inteligencia...¿no?... está decidido..."_

- ¡Ravenclaw! - gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la casa explotó en aplausos, y él sonrió orgulloso. Ravenclaw, era la casa de la inteligencia, _¡su padre estaría muy orgulloso! ¡estaba seguro!._ Tan emocionado estaba que no atinó que tenía que ir a tomar asiento con los suyos, y se quedó ahí, entremedio de los alumnos que aún no estaban seleccionados en ningún lado, viendo como seguía el proceso.

- ¡Pansy Parkinson! - gritó ahora Mcgonagall, cuando siseó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

- Quítate. Estorbas.

Se quitó automáticamente para darle el paso, y de inmediato la reconoció... era la misma del expreso, la chica mal educada.

La muchacha, nuevamente, sin dedicarle mayor atención, subió los peldaños con lentitud, como si fuera una celebridad a punto de recibir un premio. Se sentó y cruzó las piernas como toda una señorita, esperando el dictámen de ese roñoso artefacto mágico.

- ¡Slytherin! - gritó el sombrero sin esperar mucho tiempo.

La niña se bajó con elegancia del asiento, ondeando el cabello con presunción. Pasó por el lado de Alexander con el mentón bien en alto, y luego de darle un pequeño empujón con el hombro, se fue a sentar con los suyos, las serpientes, justo al lado de un rubio platinado.

- Engreída – masculló el pequeño Alexander – Tenía que ser Slytherin.

_**&**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

_**¡Hey! Espero que les haya gustado la primera entrega. **_

_**Desde ya les aviso que no todos los capítulos serán así de largos. Mi idea era hacer una serie de viñetas (para actualizar más rápido), pero como vieron, no puedo controlarme al escribir, y por eso son una serie de mini historias. **_

_**Saludos cósmicos y si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer.**_

_**Mad.**_

_**Ps: Si les gustó, aporree go!**_


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! He regresado.

Les cuento que esté capítulo tiene referencias al fic "Reflejo", los que lo leyeron se darán cuenta de inmediato.

Agradecimientos a: _**Enichepi, Marie Malfoy, Sofia13, Chanita 23, La Flacu, Fiona Garay, Beautifly 92, AngieShields, y Luna Black.**_

Un saludo también para los lectores de las sombras.

Cariños,

_**Mad Aristocrat.**_

La abogada poco seria.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**11.- Mala Influencia.**

**.**

- Es tu turno...- balbuceó el hombre entre las sábanas.

- Es tu hijo.- respondió ella en un murmullo.

- También es tuyo. - puntualizó Alex, empezando a sentir un olor a quemado que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

- No en las mañanas...- aclaró Pansy –... No en las mañanas.

.

Ambos estaban enredados en la gran cama matrimonial que compartían, sintiendo como al otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban los sonidos propios de un desastre; algo que pasaba prácticamente todos los días desde que su hijo mayor había celebrado su décimo cumpleaños.

"_Crash" "Splash" y "Kaboom" _eran algunos de los ruidos que solían obrar de despertador para ambos padres, pero ese día era domingo... y los domingos, ni Pansy Parkinson ni Alexander Bleu eran capaces de levantarse a la primera.

.

- Vamos... te toca a tí... anda ver que está haciendo... yo fui ayer... - insistió él adormilado, colocándose la almohada en la cara para evitar despertar.

- ¿Y eso qué? - espetó ella sin siquiera removerse - Ni pensarlo, tengo sueño. Anda tú.

- Alex reprimió un gruñido de frustración, _¡Y es que nunca podría descansar! ¿En qué maldito segundo había aceptado convertirse en Ministro de Magia?_

- Es tú culpa. - sentenció en una queja - Tu provocaste primero a Draco. Por tu gran idea de regalarle ese mini laboratorio de pociones a Scorpius, el maldito se vengó... ¡condenados Slytherins!

.

Pansy soltó una risa maquiavelica entre sueños al pensarlo. Todavía recordaba aquella gloriosa semana en que Draco y señora tuvieron que pasearse con el pelo verde por un gran invento de su hijo a causa del laboratorio. Pero ella no salió ilesa de su propia broma... su mejor amigo había decidido devolverle la mano haciéndole el mismo regalo a su retoño. Sin embargo, no aceptaría las culpas sola, primero muerta.

.

- Tú no te opusiste, así que la responsabilidad es de ambos, cariño.

- ¡Pero Pansy! - reclamó como un niño mañoso, restregándose los ojos con los puños - Con todo el trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, ¡No he dormido casi nada!

- Algo en lo que te sacrifiques, ¿o acaso te tengo que recordar quien sufrió nueve meses de vomitos e insomnio?

- Eso fue hace diez años. - contestó, atajando la vieja excusa del embarazo.

- Menos, ¿te olvidas de la pequeña Eilen? ¿o acaso ya no recuerdas a tu hija menor?

- Bueno... ocho... el punto es que ya está prescrito. No tienes excusa. Te toca.

.

Esta vez, fue Pansy quien emitió un gruñido de frustración, pero aún no se daría por vencida, tenía una última carta bajo la manga. De a poco fue acercando su cuerpo al de él, y luego de fingir un gran bostezo, lo abrazó, colocándole una pierna por sobre la cadera, mientras sus manos se fueron directamente debajo de su pijama, para acariciarle el torso con lentitud, a penas rozándolo con la yema de los dedos.

.

- Vamos, Alexander, cúbreme por hoy, ¿si? - ronroneó – Te prometo que a la noche te compenso. Tú sabes de sobra que cumplo.

.

Alexander suspiró, pues sabía que no podía negarse a esa oferta. De sólo recordar las anteriores ocasiones en que se la había hecho, le daban ganas de cobrar el premio por adelantado. _¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacerlo? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ofrecerle la manzana de la tentación?_ _¿Y por qué siempre él tenía que caer?_

.

- Manipuladora – dijo, antes de levantarse de la cama, sin percatarse que su pelinegra esposa sonreía con los ojos cerrados ante la victoria.

.

Salió de la habitación arrastrando las pantuflas, hasta que llegó al sitio del suceso. La habitación de Alexander hijo. Abrió la puerta con los ojos cerrados de miedo, pero cuando se decidió a mirar el desastre, resopló... Era peor de lo que pensaba. La habitación de su hijo estaba hecha un desastre, como si un tornado le hubiera pasado por encima... _¡o peor!_

Por su parte, Alexander junior - que era una réplica exacta a su padre - estaba de espaldas trabajando sobre su pequeño mesón, mezclando botellitas de colores entre sí con el ceño fruncido de concentración. A su lado, su peluche favorito, _mister troubleman,_ estaba completamente chamuscado... y le faltaba un ojo.

.

- Hijo, ¿Qué te he dicho de jugar con eso? - esbozó con cansancio – Un día vas a hacer que explote la casa.

- Pero papá – replicó el niño - Tú siempre me felicitas por mis ganas de aprender... ¡y qué mejor enseñanza que la práctica! - agregó astutamente – Además, tio Draco dice que algún día seré un gran_ científicomago loco_.

- Lo de _científicomago_ lo puedo entender, pero... ¿por qué loco? - preguntó algo molesto.

- Tio Draco dice que es inevitable. Dice que por muy inteligente que sea, los genes de mamá me juegan en contra.

.

Alexander casi se atora con su propia saliva, pero afortunadamente, pudo reprimir la carcajada. Su hijo ni lo notó.

.

- Oye, papá. ¿Puedo ir a su casa? Scorpius me invitó a jugar después del desayuno.- preguntó junior, volviéndose de nuevo al mesón para ordenar los frasquitos alfabéticamente.

- Claro hijo, pero procura llevar tu mini laboratorio – le respondió Alex, desordenándole los cabellos cariñosamente.

.

Porque después de todo, algo había aprendido de su señora... y porque, probablemente, ese día obtendría su anhelada venganza. Ni siquiera la Mansión Malfoy podría resistir lo que era dos niños con dos laboratorios de pociones en las manos.

Pobre Draco, ya podía ver su cara de espanto...

Alexander se llevó la mano derecha a la frente al darse cuenta de la línea de sus pensamientos... _¿Desde cuándo se había transformado en un ser tan maquinador?_ Definitivamente, Pansy había sido una mala influencia en su conducta.

Sonrió.

Pues si le dieran a elegir, haría lo mismo una y otra vez. Sólo por ella. Sólo Pansy podía malinfluenciarlo.

.

- Hijo, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Draco si te puedes quedar a alojar con Eilen allá? - soltó de pronto y el pequeño lo miró dudoso – Yo estaré ocupado, y mamá tiene unas deudas pendientes que cumplir...

.

_**&.&.&**_


	3. Chapter 3

Estimadas Lectoras, ahora las dejo con un guiño a Tu Verdugo, espero que les agrade.

Mil agradecimientos a: _**AngieShields, Edna Black, Atenea92, Marie Malfoy, La Flacu, Tentoushi Tomoe, Luna Black, Arrayan, Meiny Bruja, Beautifly92, Jos Black, Johane Luxer R y Luna Maga.**_

También a los lectores que me leen desde las sombras.

Saludos cósmicos y gracias por leer.

_**Mad**_

La abogada poco seria (y colapsada)

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**3.- Innecesarias Tutorías.**

Quinto año no podía ser más revoltoso. Con una nueva directora - el mal personificado vestido de algodón de azúcar - una serie de prohibiciones, limitaciones y reglas estúpidas. En el aire se respiraba tensión, represión y descontento, algo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pues _¡claro! _afectaba su concentración en los estudios, a pesar de que tuviera las mejores calificaciones de su casa, y de casi todo Hogwarts, si no fuera por Hermione Granger, su eterna rival en el área.

Pero lo que terminó por colmar la paciencia de Alexander Bleu, fue la arbitraria decisión del profesor Flitwick de que los alumnos de su casa _ad portas _a los TIMOs debían someterse a tutorías de un grupo seleccionado de alumnos - los cuales no necesariamente eran todos Ravenclaw – para hacerse una idea de lo que se les vendría encima.

A pesar de que él reclamó, pataleó y vociferó – apelando a su excelencia académica - no pudo escapar a esa absurda obligación, teniendo que asistir a una tutoría en la biblioteca con Katie Bell, a la cual sólo conocía de lejos por ser parte del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Cuando la divisó aquella tarde, volcó toda su rabia en ella, y la saludó fríamente, para luego tratar de demostrarle con sus amplios conocimientos que no lo necesitaba, que era lo suficientemente listo como para necesitar la ayuda de alguien, y que podía irse devolviendo por dónde venía...

- Eres demasiado inteligente, niñito – suspiró rendida después de largos treinta minutos de estudiar pociones – Tú deberías hacerme la tutoría.

- Ya lo sé – contestó el Ravenclaw ceñudo, fulminándola con la mirada – Y no soy un niñito.

- ¿Ah si? – inquirió ella con una sonrisita pícara – Yo diría que sí lo eres. Que tengas una mente privilegiada no quiere decir que te conviertas automáticamente en un hombre.

- Tengo quince – replicó ofendido Alex.

- ¿Y eso qué? – repuso Katie alzando una ceja – Puedes tener cuarenta años y seguir siendo tan sólo un niñito... dime, Alexander, ¿Quieres dejar de serlo? No me molestaría ayudarte, a decir verdad, me pareces bastante atractivo para tu edad.

- No tengo idea de qué me estás hablando – contestó confundido – Así que, con permiso.

Alexander comenzó a arreglar sus libros con rabia en el bolso. _**¿Quién se creía que era? ¡Claro que no era un niñito! Y no tenía que demostrárselo a nadie. Menos a ella. ¡sólo tenía un año más que él!**_, pensaba mientras lo hacía, sin embargo, cuando se iba a levantar de su asiento, Katie lo detuvo por la muñeca, acercándolo a ella peligrosamente.

- ¿Quieres que te convierta en un hombre? – sugirió con voz seductora, mordiéndole con delicadeza el lóbulo, paralizándolo de frentón con su insinuación.

Alexander se había petrificado. Jamás había tenido esa clase de acercamiento con ninguna chica, y menos se había visto abordado tan arrolladoramente, sin risitas nerviosas o indirectas absurdas. Por primera vez, el muchacho se había quedado sin habla ni razón... no tenía idea que hacer ni como reaccionar. Estaba desarmado, tanto como si anduviera en pelotas.

El sonido de unos libros estrellarse contra su mesa obraron de campana salvadora y los separó bruscamente. Katie con aire enojado, y por su parte, Alexander, tan colorado como un tomate. La causante del golpe no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Pansy Parkinson en persona, quien, con las manos en jarra, una a cada lado de la cadera, se estaba empeñando en asesinarlos con la mirada, luciendo su brillante y lustrada insigna de la brigada inquisitorial.

- Están detenidos – soltó la pelinegra en un siseo peligroso – Han quebrantado la regla del decreto educacional número treinta y uno, es decir, los alumnos de distinto sexo no podrán acercarse más de veinte centímetros entre sí. Cumplirán el castigo que le imponga la suma inquisidora cuando le informe de esta irregular situación.

- ¡Si que eres hipócrita, Parkinson! - reclamó Katie - ¿Cuando has cumplido tú ese decreto? ¿Ah?

- Eso no es tu problema, Bell. Además, yo soy más inteligente y no ando besuqueándome en lugares públicos.

- No nos estabamos besuqueando – puntualizó Alexander, volviendo los pies a la tierra – Nosotros no...

- ¡Tú cállate! ¡No estoy hablando contigo! – espetó Pansy, roja de furia – Nunca pensé que el cerebrito de Ravenclaw, el señor perfecto, distante y caballeroso, no fuera más que una vil mentira. Pura aparencia, ¡una pantalla para ocultar a un pervertido!

- ¡Oye! ¿Cómo que pervertido? - reclamó él ceñudo – Te estoy diciendo que no...

- Déjala, cariño – interrumpió Katie, colgándose del brazo del muchacho, mientras hundía una de sus manos en su cabello para acariciarlo – Al parecer, está celosa de que estés rompiendo las reglas conmigo y no con ella.

La integrante de la brigada inquisitorial abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, para luego entrecerrarlos con odio, mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color carmesí. Parecía que en cualquier momento expediría humo por las orejas, o echaría fuego por la boca, o se convertiría en basilisco... o todas las cosas a la vez.

- ¡No estoy celosa! - chilló la Sly - ¡Y ustedes están detenidos! ¡He dicho!

Y como un huracán desbocado, Pansy giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar a la salida, empuñándo férreamente ambas manos, mascullando cosas inteligibles que nadie más que ella podía entender. Estaba furiosa, _¡Más que furiosa! _Estaba indignada, y ni siquiera era capaz de entender porqué. Simplemente necesitaba huir de esa escena, o terminaría por matar a ese estúpido Ravenclaw con sus propias manos, ganándose con apenas quince años un ticket sin retorno a Azkaban.

Los dos increpados se quedaron clavados en su sitio, mirando como desaparecía la Slytherin como si el diablo se la llevara...

- ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado? - le susurró de pronto Katie, sin embargo, se vió empujada a un lado con delicadeza y determinación a la vez.

- No vuelvas a tocarme.

Alexander tomó sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca a paso apresurado, tratándo de encontrar a la muchacha que hace poco había escapado como si el mismísimo Voldemort la estuviera persiguiendo. Tenía que alcanzarla y aclarar las cosas, porque primero, _¡no había hecho nada!_ Y segundo_, ¡no podía dejar que esa detención arruinara su impecable expediente escolar!_ no dejaría que sus esfuerzos se fueran por el retrete.

- ¡Hey, Parkinson! - gritó cuando la divisó, pero ella no detuvo su andar, por lo que tuvo que correr para alcanzarla - ¡Parkinson, espera!

Cuando la alcanzó, la agarró del antebrazo para deternerla, y ella no luchó contra eso, simplemente se quedó ahí, parada sin mostrarle su rostro, sin fuerzas para seguir peleando.

- Oye, de verdad, es completamente injusto que me impongas un castigo cuando yo jamás... ¿estás llorando? - preguntó al escuchar un pequeño gimoteo proveniente de la pelinegra, y notar el movimiento ascendente y descendente de sus hombros que lo comprobaba - Estás llorando... ¿por qué? - insistió, girándola para poder observarla.

- Eso no te interesa, idiota – escupió Pansy molesta, secándose los rastros de lágrimas con la manga de la túnica - No te hagas el preocupado ni el caballero andante. Mejor anda a terminar lo que ibas a hacer con la zorra de Bell, haz que el castigo que te vayan a dar valga la pena al menos.

- ¡Pero si yo no iba a hacer nada! - reclamó Alex por enésima vez– Además, si lo hiciera, ¿que te importa?

La pelinegra se removió incómoda y desvió la mirada, cruzándose de brazos en una posición defensiva. Alexander tuvo que esperar un buen tiempo para que ella se dignara a contestar, mas cuando lo hizo, su respuesta no logró satisfacerlo.

- Nada. No me importa nada. Haz lo que gustes, no me importas.

- Pues no lo demuestras – refutó él, tomando su mentón para obligarla a mirarlo - Dime, Parkinson, ¿qué es lo que te perturba? ¿qué es lo que de verdad te molesta? Desde que te conozco, sólo has tenido para mí miradas despectivas y comentarios sarcásticos. Me fastidias con estúpidos sobrenombres a pesar de que no te he hecho daño como para merecerlos. Así que aprovechando este instante, quiero que me respondas aquí y ahora. ¿Que diablos te pasa conmigo?

- ¿Quieres saber que me pasa? - preguntó ella súbitamente enojada, quitándole la mano del mentón de una palmada - ¿De verdad lo quieres saber? ¿Ah? ¿Quieres? ¿Quieres?

- Pues claro, por algo te pregun...

La frase quedó atascada en su garganta cuando la muchacha se puso de puntillas y, colocándo sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, atrapó sus labios con los propios, en un beso fugaz, casi un breve roce, que sin embargo, le movió todo el piso, las entrañas y el corazón al siempre racional Alexander Bleu.

- Me gustas – confesó colorada, a la vez que lo soltaba y salía arrancando de ahí con una velocidad impresionante.

Alexander la vio correr por el pasillo atónito, incapaz de moverse para seguirla, mientras se llevaba instintivamente la mano a los labios. _**Después de todo, la tutoría no fue tan innecesaria **_pensó para sus adentros, tratándo de reprimir la boba sonrisa que se comenzaba a formar en su rostro...

… Pues ahora comprendía porqué le molestaba tanto la antipatía de esa escurridiza Slytherin. Y era precisamente porque - aunque suene masoquista – ella había conseguido robarle el corazón con su indiferencia... y resultó ser que se comportaba así porque le correspondía. Ironías de la vida. Bah.

_**Mujeres**_, sentenció rodando los ojos, empezando a pensar, por primera vez desde que entró a Hogwarts, que no sería tan incompatible una novia con los estudios.

.

_**&.&.&.&.**_


	4. Chapter 4

¡Estimadas! Haciéndome un huequito para publicar... acá les dejo un capítulo que salió de un tirón. La inspiración me robó la mañana.

Un abrazo apretujado a: _**Jos Black, Luna Maga, La Flacu, Arrayan, Eloisas, Laurus Cullen Weasley, EmmaDanny, Saster, Tentoushi Tomoe, AngieShields, Luna Black, Marie Malfoy Morales, Eli Granger de Malfoy, Alseide y Meiny Bruja. **_

Saludos también a los que me leen desde las sombras.

Cariños,

_**Mad**_

_La abogada poco seria (y que se ahoga en un vaso de agua... ¡obvio!)_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**10.- Lo que dijo antes... y lo que rectificó después. **

.

Una sala blanca. Una camilla. Cuatro personas en el lugar. Una enloquecida...

Pansy Parkinson estaba acostada, completamente despeinada, y por sus sienes caían gruesas gotas de sudor. Su abultado vientre era tapado por un simple pijama blanco que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas, ambas dispuestas en la tarea de dar a luz. Alrededor suyo, el medimago, la enfermera y su marido, la observaban con sorpresa, tratando de calmarla en la medida de lo posible, sin éxito por supuesto.

Cuando una serpiente pierde los estribos, es muy difícil que otro pueda evitar que su lengua bífida lance veneno en todas direcciones...

- ¡Te odio! ¡te odio! ¡te odio! ¡te odio! - repetía incesantemente la pelinegra, a medida que las contracciones aumentaban su intensidad - ¡Toda es tu maldita culpa! ¡No debí casarme contigo! ¡No debí abrirte las piernas jamás! ¡y menos volverme adicta a hacerlo! ¡maldita la hora en que me engatusaste! ¡agh, te odio! ¡te odio! ¡te odio, maldito!

- Pansy... - susurró Alexander avergonzado, tan colorado como un tomate, evitando la mirada divertida del medimago y la enfermera – Cariño, tranquilizate, por favor. Pronto pasará, ya lo verás.

- ¡¿Pasará?! ¡¿Me dices que pronto pasará?! - exclamó indignada, para luego encestarle un golpe rabioso en el brazo - ¡Ya te quisiera ver yo pariendo! Oh, cielos... oh, cielos... ¡Me voy a morir y todo es tu culpa! ¡Te quedarás viudo joven! Y... y... ¡Oh, por Salazar! ¡Si te atreves a casarte otra vez con cualquier zorra te penaré por el resto de tus días! ¿Me escuchaste Alexander Bleu? ¡Desde el más allá te haré la vida imposible! ¡Lo juro! ¡Esa zorra no se saldrá con la suya!

Alexander se puso tan blanco como un fantasma, pues ya no sabía como controlarla. Pansy llevaba aleteando fuera de sí alrededor de tres horas, echando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, con los ojos hinchados de tantas lágrimas que caían por sus ojos como cataratas. Tanta era su locura que el pobre hombre ya creía que estaba perdido. _**¿Que se iba a morir? ¿Que lo iba a penar del más allá? **_Su mente se desconectó de su sentido común, y comenzó a entrar en pánico de sólo pensarlo. _**¿Y si de verdad se moría? **_No podría soportarlo, ella era su vida, era su todo, y si le llegaba a pasar algo, él sencillamente se iba a la misma mierda.

El medimago notó como la mirada de Alexander se perdía en el firmamento, y supo que estaba perdiéndolo también, como todo padre primerizo con una esposa histérica a su lado. Decidió intervenir antes de que la situación se le fuera de las manos, y tuvieran que atender a dos pacientes en vez de uno.

- Señora Parkinson, cálmese, ya nadie muere por dar a luz – dijo, tratándo de tranquilizarla y tranquilizar al padre de paso – Así que no se preocupe, el dolor pasará a penas conozca a su hijo, y...

- ¡¿Y usted que sabe?! - espetó ceñuda - ¡Agh! ¡Ya no puedo soportarlo! ¡El dolor es demasiado! ¡Quítemelo de adentro! ¡Quítemelooo!

De un movimiento de cabeza, el medimago le ordenó a la enfermera que revisara su estado, lo cual ella acató con rapidez. La situación ya había dejado de ser divertida para ambos profesionales, y la verdad sea dicha, esa pobre ancianita de bata blanca lo único que quería era salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Definitivamente ya no tenía la paciencia que antes le otorgaba la juventud.

- Doctor Schultz, la dilatación ya es suficiente como para comenzar el trabajo de parto en serio – informó aliviada – Señor Bleu, ¿está bien? - preguntó de inmediato, al notar el color semi morado que estaba adquiriendo el hombre.

Alex esbozó un _"mmm", _sintiendo que todo se movía a su alrededor vertiginosamente. _**¿Sería una pesadilla? **_Varias veces había soñado con el momento en que su hijo llegaría al mundo, pero esta escena distaba mucho de lo que siempre imaginó. Nunca pensó que todo sería caótico, que Pansy le echaría la culpa de su _"futura muerte"_ y que su hijo se resistiera a salir de su vientre con uñas y garras. _¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué siempre todo tenía que ser tan complicado entre ambos? _pensó con un dejo de angustia.

El medimago, por su parte, se colocó los guantes quirúrgicos apresurado, y luego se posicionó al lado de la mujer para hablarle con seriedad antes de que comenzara la hora de la verdad.

- Mire, señora Parkinson, ahora viene la parte importante y debe cooperar conmigo...

- ¡Alex! ¡Qué haces ahí tan lejos! - gritó ella interrumpiéndolo, logrando que su marido reaccionara y se acercara de inmediato – Toma mi mano, por favor, no te me alejes, ¡no me dejes!

Él, casi como si le hubieran aplicado corriente eléctrica, se sacudió con violencia para despertar y afirmó su mano, no sin antes depositarle un beso de fortaleza en el dorso de la misma y sonreírle con nerviosismo.

- Como le iba diciendo – suspiró el medimago arreglándose las gafas – Cuando le diga, tiene que pujar con todas sus fuerzas, ¿de acuerdo? Es el último esfuerzo. Debe comportarse como la mujer grande que es y dejar de alegar por todo. ¿Quiere conocer a su hijo o no?

- Sí – respondió la pelinegra con determinación – Más que a nada en el mundo.

- ¡Entonces puje!

- ¡Agh!

Los gritos de Pansy Parkinson inundaron el lugar, pero ya no eran chillidos de una adolescente quisquillosa, sino que ahora parecían los de una guerrera vikinga a punto de lanzarse a pelear con una filuda hacha contra el enemigo. Estaba decidida a ver nacer a su hijo, por lo que pujó y siguió pujando, apretando con una fuerza descomunal la mano que sostenía su marido.

- Por la pu... - Alexander se mordió la lengua para evitar concluir la frase, soportando estoicamente el dolor que le estaba infringiendo las uñas de Pansy enterrándose con saña en su piel – Vamos... cariño... tú... puedes... tú puedes - animó a duras penas y con voz de pito.

- ¡Ya le veo la cabeza! - exclamó el medimago - ¡Siga así!

- ¡Agh! ¡Vamos, hazle caso a tu madre y sale de ahí! - gritó, completamente roja por el esfuerzo – ¡No seas desobediente y sal! ¡Agh! ¡Sal que te quiero ver!

El llanto de un bebé irrumpió el ambiente, callando de inmediato los gritos de su madre que comenzó a respirar agitadamente, cayendo de espaldas exhausta y con lágrimas de felicidad recorriéndole las mejillas. Por su parte, Alexander había dejado de respirar de la emoción, ignorando las marcas que le había dejado su mujer en la mano, ansioso de tomar a ese pequeño bulto que pataleaba en los brazos del medimago.

- Un saludable varón – dijo él, enseñándoselo a la pareja a la distancia – Primero, la enfermera lo limpiará y le realizará los examenes rutinarios para comprobar que no haya ninguna complicación. En cinco minutos se los traigo de vuelta.

Ambos asintieron con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, observando que tanto él como la enfermera salían de la habitación con el niño. Sin embargo, el gimoteo de Pansy continuaba, por lo que Alex pronto volcó toda su atención a ella.

- ¿Aún te duele? - preguntó preocupado, mas ella negó eufóricamente con la cabeza - ¿Entonces qué pasa?

Ella estiró ambos brazos para atraparlo, estampándole un beso de película en los labios, que pronto se transformaron en una sucesión de besos desesperados en todo su rostro.

- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero – repetía entre cada beso, olvidando por completo todas las injurías que le había regalado durante horas – Te quiero tanto. Perdóname por haberte tratado tan mal, perdóname, ¿si?, me has hecho la mujer más feliz del planeta, es más, ¡ya quiero ir por el otro!.

- ¡¿Qué?! - soltó shockeado y aún aturdido por el súbito cambio de humor - !¿Otro?!

- Bueno, no aún, pero eventualmente... ¡Ah! ¡No sabes cuanto te quiero! ¡Te amo! ¡Y jamás dejaré de hacerlo! - exclamó, abrazándolo con tanta firmeza que le cortaba la respiración – Aunque debo advertirte que de hoy en adelante tendrás que compartir mi amor con Alexander junior.

Él se separó y la miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Así quieres llamarlo? - preguntó emocionado.

- ¿Hay mejor opción? - respondió ella, con una ceja enarcada - Yo creo que no.

Alexander podría haberla tomado entre sus brazos y hacerla girar de la alegría, pero se abstuvo, ella aún estaba débil y no podía comportarse como un crío. Se limitó a acariciar su frente con ternura, mientras le esbozaba una sonrisa con cada fibra de su ser, sintiendo que no podía amarla más. Fue entonces que volvió el medimago con Alexander junior en brazos, vestido con una adorable prenda celeste que su madre había comprado a penas supo que estaba embarazada.

Desde un inicio, Pansy estaba segura que sería un niño.

- Listo, he aquí la estrella del show – dijo.

Ella lo acunó con cuidado en su pecho, orgullosa desde el inicio del pelo hasta la punta de los pies. Entonces, ambos padres se dedicaron a observarlo. Tenía el pelo negro como el carbón, su piel era blanca y sus ojos, en forma de avellana, cuando se abrieron, se veían brillantes, curiosos y de un suave color azul, que pronto tomarían el mismo tono que el de su progenitor.

- Mi dulce Alexander. Eres tan pequeñito y perfecto. - le susurró Pansy al oído, haciendo que el bebé abriera un poco más sus ojitos – Si parece una copia tuya... ¿que crees que sacará de mi?

- Aún es muy pronto, cariño – respondió él, besándole la frente a ambos – Pero probablemente será un adorable bipolar como su madre.

La mujer rió de buena gana, mientras mecía a su hijo con suaves movimientos. Su humor definitivamente había mutado de una manera drástica. _¿Quién la entendía?_

- Oye, en serio, discúlpame. Lo que dije antes no fue en serio, me rectifico. Esto del parto me deschavetó. - confesó en un suspiro cuando terminó de reir - Jamás me he arrepentido de casarme contigo, ¡y menos aún de abrirte las piernas! mira que lo disfruto harto.

Alexander se coloreó de inmediato, completamente avergonzado ante las risas del medimago y la enfermera, que trataban de disfrazar el sonido de sus carcajadas con falsas aclaraciones de garganta.

- Eres adorable. Aún te sonrojas con mis estupideces – sonrió divertida - ¿Quieres sostenerlo? - agregó, ofreciéndole al bebé.

Él asintió enérgico, y estiró ambos brazos para recibirlo.

Cuando lo tomó, lo acunó con cuidado en su regazo, tratándolo como si fuera una pieza de cristal invaluable, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa embobada que estaba dibujada permanentemente en sus facciones.

- Hola, campeón – le musitó, inflando el pecho de orgullo – No sabes en la familia que te has metido... pero al menos, ten por seguro que ningún par de padres te querrán tanto como nosotros. Te informo que afuera hay un montón de personas que están esperando con ansias conocerte, pero los haremos esperar un poco más, ¿te parece? este momento es de los tres. Sólo de los tres.

Alexander hijo miró a su padre y estiró una de sus manos tratándo de tocar su nariz. El hombre lo subió un poco para que pudiera lograrlo, sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban de la emoción cuando el niño pudo rozarlo con sus deditos, en algo muy similar a una torpe caricia.

Miró a la mujer que amaba y con la cual pasaría el resto de sus días para ver si había notado el hecho, sin embargo, ella había caído irremediablemente en los brazos de Morfeo. La jornada fue muy adrenalínica para todos, y Pansy, la protagonista de ella, terminó sucumbiendo ante el cansancio primero.

- Después, cuando tengas la edad suficiente, te enseñaré un par de trucos para lidiar con tu madre... créeme que los necesitarás – le susurró divertido al bebé para no despertarla, ante la mirada cómplice del medimago y la enfermera – Haremos un buen equipo para dominarla, ¿no crees?

Y digánle loco, pero con aquellas palabras, Alexander podría jurar que su hijo le sonrió con complicidad también. Sellándo una alianza que duraría por el resto de sus vidas.

_**.**_

_**&.&.&**_

**_¿Y? ¿Les gustó?_**

**_Espero que sí, fue escrito con mucho cariño. Ahora vuelvo a mi exilio._**

**_Mad._**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola, estimadas! A sugerencia de una de las lectoras, esta vez la viñeta es desde el punto de vista de Pansy. Recuerden que los hechos están desordenados cronológicamente, pero todo forma parte de la misma historia, ¿Okey?

Agradecimientos a: _**Meiny Bruja, Eli de Granger Malfoy, Tentoushi Tomoe, Luna Black, La Flacu, Marie Malfoy Morales, Eloisas, Laurus Cullen Weasley, SasteR, Jos Black, Chanita 23, Fiona Garay, Megumi 1909, Enichepi y Beautifly92. **_

¡Ah! y para contestar tu pregunta _**Chanita**_, ya sabes el porqué del apellido del medimago que atiende el parto de Pansy, je, je, je.

Saludos cósmicos a todos, incluyendo los lectores entre las sombras.

Cariños,

_**Mad**_

_La abogada poco seria (y estresada)_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**2.- Mi color favorito. **

Si había algo que amaba, era vestirme de gala.

El glamour, las luces, los tacos altos y la seda eran un gusto heredado de mi madre, que yo me había encargado de cultivar y perfeccionar desde que tenía tan sólo cinco años. Recuerdo que en esa época mis padres salían como nunca, y yo me dedicaba a mirar con la boca abierta como mi madre se arreglaba frente al espejo, con tanta elegancia que se me inflaba el pecho de orgullo de tener una progenitora tan bella y distinguida.

No era un secreto, los Parkinson eramos sinónimo de buen gusto y estilo.

Creo que ese fue el principal motivo por el cual me emocioné tanto cuando Snape anunció el baile de navidad del torneo de los tres magos. Me venía como anillo al dedo la ocasión para demostrar porqué era hija de mi madre, y que era una fiel seguidora de la tradición familiar, pues lo llevaba en la sangre.

Sin embargo, había un asunto que había que resolver a la brevedad posible... el acompañante.

A escondidas deseaba que cierta persona me invitara; un muchacho alto de cabellos negros, que solía pasearse por los pasillos con una colección de libros en el regazo, pero, como me lo esperaba, nada sucedió. Mi ego se resintió un poco, debo confesarlo, pero pronto lo superé cuando Draco me pidió que fuera con él. Era el accesorio perfecto para mi perfecto vestuario.

Esa noche bajé de su brazo exhibiéndolo con orgullo. Se veía demasiado atractivo con su cara túnica de gala, y podía ver como el resto de las mujeres me miraba con envidia, para después, emitir un largo y apesumbrado suspiro. A pesar de que los dos eramos prácticamente hermanos, y nos conocíamos desde siempre, todos pensaban que nos traíamos algo... un rumor que ninguno de los dos nos encargábamos de desmentir. _¿Para qué? _Nos daba mayor atractivo, y las conquistas caían como abejas a la miel para ambos. Se podría decir que nos utilizabamos de _"pantalla"_ mutuamente.

Yo había decidido con bastante anticipación vestirme de azul. La mayoría de mis compañeras iban de verde o plateado, por lo que deseché esos colores para no confundirme con el resto. Quería sobresalir como siempre lo había hecho, y como el rojo estaba prohibído – por su origen gryffindoriano – , el negro estaba trillado, el blanco habría sido una ironía y el amarillo era horrible, tuve que optar por un azul tornasol, que dependiendo del movimiento, cambiaba de tonalidad. Obviamente, un diseño exclusivo encargado a medida. No había posibilidad de que otra chica pudiera enfundarse en semejante lujo.

Cuando entramos al gran comedor todo estaba espléndido, la decoración, la banda, la comida. Me sentía en el paraíso, y cada vez que un chico me miraba con la mandíbula desencajada, en la gloria de la vanidad. Pero duró poco... hasta que noté que a unos metros se encontraba mi peor pesadilla, Alexander Bleu, y del brazo le colgaba la muchacha más torpe del universo, la tarada de Susan Bones.

Creo que en ese instante acudió a mi alma un instinto homicida que hace tiempo no experimentaba, pero lo ignoré, decidida a que ese hecho no se convirtiera en una espinilla en el trasero que me arruinara la noche. Esa noche tenía que ser perfecta. Yo tenía que ser perfecta.

De un momento a otro, el baile comenzó verdaderamente, y todos salieron a la pista animados, yo me incluía en eso, confiada al máximo, ya que Draco era un excelente bailarín. Sin embargo, al vejete del director se le ocurrió la _"genial"_ idea del juego de cambio de parejas, así que pronto terminé bailando con gente que en mi vida quería relacionarme... Zacharias Smith, Terry Boot, un chico de Durmstrang y otro par de zoquetes que jamás había visto en mi vida... algo insistía en atentar en contra de mi felicidad.

_**Yo y mi mala suerte**_ pensaba, cuando Dumbledore volvió a gritar _"¡cambio de parejas!"_ con un entusiasmo que distaba mucho de la seriedad que su edad y el cargo ameritaba. Sin embargo, cuando me tomaron nuevamente, no necesité mirar para saber de quien se trataba... su clásico aroma me aturdió de entrada, y convirtió mis piernas en gelatina de frambuesa. Afortunadamente, mi entrenamiento slytheriano me había convertido en la reina del teatro, y él no se percató de mi súbito desliz emocional.

- Bah... - bufé aparentando fastidio, mientras él me miraba confundido – De todos me tenía que tocar el cerebrito. Pensé que este jueguito no podía empeorar más...

Bleu pareció molestarse con mi comentario, pero nada me respondió. Se limitó a llevarme a través de la pista con una ligereza de pies que sólo le conocía a Draco, y evitaba mirarme a la cara, como si le molestara el hecho de estar bailando conmigo. De pura rabia le mandé un pisotón con el taco de mi zapato izquierdo, y luego de un _"Ouch" _y de un falso "_lo siento"_ seguimos deslizándonos por la pista, a medida que la música se iba lentificando.

Con naturalidad él me apegó más a su cuerpo, y aunque el corazón me comenzó a saltar de la emoción y parecía que el estómago se me hubiera llenado de mariposas, supe de inmediato que no tenía una segunda intención su comportamiento, más bien, se estaba acomodando como toda pareja lo haría con una tonada lenta.

Me angustíe.

Para ese chico yo no significaba nada, más bien, era una compañera más en todo el castillo (una bastante desagradable, debo admitir).

Creo que era esa sensación de indiferencia la que me llevaba a molestarlo con sobrenombres desagradables, y a tratarlo tan mal como lo trataba. Buscaba desesperadamente su atención, a pesar de aparentar que lo odiaba, y soñaba con que algún día él se interesara en mí, y me atosigara con flores y poemas como lo hacía el resto de mis pretendientes.

Pero no. Él no era así, y parecía que todo se quedaría en un vil sueño...

- Te queda bien el azul – dijo él de pronto, moviéndome todo el piso con sus palabras.

Levanté la cabeza tan rápido que creo que me sonó el cuello, y traté de reprimir la pizca de esperanza que se encendió en mis ojos.

- Combina con tus ojos – agregó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sabía que sólo me estaba dando su opinión y no trataba de coquetear conmigo con una frase barata, es más, después de tanto observarlo, había aprendido que Alexander era distinto al resto de los muchachos. Estaba más interesado en su rendimiento escolar que en las chicas, en ganar puntos para su casa que en divertirse como el resto de los mortales. Lo conocía tanto que sabía que cuando él decía algo, simplemente estaba dando su parecer sin otro motivo más que el hacerlo. No buscaba piropearme ni mucho menos. Sólo estaba comprobando un hecho empírico. Y eso significaba que objetivamente, me sentaba el azul... y que a sus ojos, de verdad me veía bonita.

- Yo me veo bien con cualquier color, Bleu – le contesté con orgullo, aunque no pude evitar que mis mejillas se colorearan en el acto – Pero de todas formas, gracias.

Él rodó los ojos con mi respuesta y siguió guiándome al compás de la música, hasta que el viejo decrépito-insano-malparido-desgraciado rompe sueños -tarado y esquizofrénico de Dumbledore se atrevió a aplaudir para ordenar el cambio de parejas otra vez.

Me costó soltarlo, lo acepto, incluso estuve tentada de fingir un desmayo con tal de quedarme en sus brazos, pero no alcancé mi cometido... tuvo que venir la estúpida de Susan Bones a quitármelo, luego de echarme una mirada asesina acompañada de una sonrisa hipocrita. _**Maldita, **_mascullé para mis adentros, deseando patearla en el suelo hasta la inconsciencia.

Los ví alejarse sonriéndose el uno el otro, al parecer eran buenos amigos, aunque era evidente que ella esperaba algo más. Le batía las pestañas como si se le hubiera metido un bicho al ojo, y mientras bailaban, le acariciaba el hombro y él muy estúpido no notaba la significancia del gesto _¿En que mundo, por Morgana, vivía ese pobre incauto? ¿cómo podía ser tan inocente ante las tácticas femeninas?_. Enrosqué mis manos en puños con ganas de encestarselo en la cara, pero me abstuve, después de todo, _¿cómo explicaba mi comportamiento después? _

- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó la voz de Draco a mis espaldas – Parece que quieres asesinar a alguien... emanas un aura maligna y das miedo. ¿Seguro que no tienes ancestros dementores?

Me volteé y dibujé una mueca en mi rostro que pretendía aparentar una tranquilidad que no sentía. Por dentro hervía de furia y no quería que esa pecosa infame e insignificante le pusiera sus sucias manos al que sería - algún día – mi novio.

Soy caprichosa. Lo que es mio, es mio, y aunque él no lo supiera todavía, me pertenecía, y yo no comparto mis cosas con nadie.

- ¿Andas con tu varita? - le pregunté estirándo una mano.

Él asintió y la depositó ahi, sin esperar que yo la utilizara para mandarle un hechizo colorante a Bones, que gritó de horror al ver toda su piel y su cabello teñido de azul. La vi salir corriendo como si el mismisimo Señor Tenebroso la persiguiera, mientras Alexander se quedaba plantado al piso con una expresión de desconcierto, rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - indagó Draco divertido, reprimiendo una carcajada para que no nos descubrieran, mientras recibía su varita de vuelta y la guardaba en el bolsillo de su túnica.

- Por nada... - respondí con una sonrisa cínica de oreja a oreja - Simplemente esta noche me di cuenta que hoy el azul es mi color favorito.

Draco movió la cabeza negativamente y murmuró un "_mujeres" _que dejé pasar. Normalmente le hubiera pegado un golpe en el brazo por su atrevimiento misógeno, pero hoy estaba de muy buen humor, nada me arruinaría el baile...

... al menos, eso pensaba.

- Demonios – mascullé, a penas vi acercarse otra zorra a Alex, esta vez, una rubia con complejo de anoréxica- ¿Me la prestas de nuevo? - le pregunté a Draco, que sin pensarlo, y extremadamente entretenido con mi infantil comportamiento, me la pasó otra vez - Creo que hoy tendré más trabajo del que esperaba... ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Verde o Naranjo?

Él fingió pensárselo unos segundos, colocando una de sus manos en su mentón.

- Verde - dijo finalmente.

- Entonces, verde será - asentí con malicia, mientras le apuntaba a esa descarada.

**_Ya verás lo que te pasa por meter las narices donde no te incumbe, Abott_** pensé, a la vez que se despedía un rayo desde la varita de Draco, y un chillido de espanto volvía a interrumpir la música.

Porque no iba a dejar que nadie se interpusiera entre mi futuro y yo.

Y Alexander Bleu ya estaba reservado.

_**&.&.&.**_


	6. Chapter 6

¡Regresé! Un momento de inspiración súbito hizo que diera a luz este capítulo, espero que les guste.

Agradecimientos por sus reviews a: _**Chanita 23, Beautifly92, La Flacu, Jos Black** (Les recomiendo mucho su fic "un hueco en mi alma")**, Marie Malfoy Morales, Luna Black **__(dejame tu mail para poder responderte!) __**Tentoushi tomoe, Eli Granger de Malfoy, Megumi 1909, Meiny bruja, Sandriuskar y SasteR.**_

También a los que me leen desde las sobras y no se han animado a dar señales de vida.

Saludos cósmicos y que estén muy bien.

Cariños,

_**Mad**_

_La abogada abandonada, y que está tratando de parir un nuevo capítulo de "mi enemigo favorito" para el fin de semana mientras estudia Obligaciones. _

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**12.- Un empujoncito. **

**. **

La casa era verdaderamente un campo de batalla...

Sólo faltaba que los hechizos comenzaran a desplazarse por los aires para que se convirtiera en una nueva guerra mágica, esta vez, auspiciada por la residencia de los Bleu – Parkinson, con Alexander y Pansy como sus protagonistas estelares. Todo casi a la misma hora, y por el mismo canal.

Si no fuera porque el hijo mayor de ambos había insonorizado el lugar, probablemente ya estaría un escuadrón de aurores irrumpiendo su monumental discusión, llevándoselos a ambos presos por perturbar el orden público y las buenas costumbres con su escándalo, y además, afectar la tranquilidad del vecindario.

- ¡Sólo tiene catorce años! - gritaba el hombre, ceñudo a más no poder - ¡No sé como pudiste autorizar semejante barbarie!

- ¡Es sólo una cita!– respondió la mujer exasperada - ¡No es que el muchacho nos haya pedido su mano en matrimonio!

Alexander junior rodó los ojos, avergonzado de que su mejor amigo, Scorpius Malfoy, estuviera presente en una de las clásicas discusiones de sus padres, que normalmente comezaban por cualquier estupidez y terminaban en nada.

Y es que ambos eran tan cabezotas que siempre querían - y creían - tener la razón. Por una minucia podían pasar horas peleando, gastando saliva innecesariamente, pues luego, cuando la marea pasaba y las aguas volvían a su cause, los dos se comportaban de una manera muy acaramelada, tanto que sus hijos casi se tornaban diabéticos y trataban de estar lo más alejado posible de ellos.

- ¡De todas formas! ¡Es mi niñita y quiero que así se quede! - seguía reclamando él.

- ¡Ya no es una niñita! ¡va a cumplir quince años! y no seas irracional, por favor, Alexander Ian Bleu, que ya no tengo paciencia para soportar tu inmadurez.

- ¿Inmadurez? - repitió ofendido - ¿Inmaduro yo? ¿Te recuerdo lo que hiciste la semana pasada con mi secretaria?

- ¡Ah! Eso no cuenta. La muy zorra se lo merecía, ¡mira que andar paseándose con esa minifalda en tu despacho! ¡Lo único que quería era seducirte! - gruñó enfurecida. De tan solo recordar a esa mujerzuela le entraban unos instintos homicidas.

- ¡No puedes seguir dejando a todas las mujeres que me rodean de colores, Pansy Parkinson! Además, la pobre no estaba tratando de seducirme, ¡sólo hacía su trabajo!

- ¿Sólo hacía su trabajo? ¡No puedo creer que seas tan tarado! - chilló ella, abriendo los ojos de par en par - ¡Era obvio que quería hacer "algo más" que su trabajo! ¡Si te comía con la mirada! ¡Ni siquiera se contenía cuando yo estaba presente! ¡Tenía que darle su merecido antes de que un día te saltara encima! Además en mi defensa, he de agregar que el violeta le quedaba perfecto... ¡le hice un favor!

Su hijo suspiró, negándo con la cabeza.

A veces parecía una casa de locos. Él quería a su padre, lo admiraba más que a cualquier persona, pero no podía negar que era un despistado de primera, y que la mayoría del tiempo no se daba cuenta que aún seguía teniendo la apariencia de todo un galán, ¡si hasta sus compañeras de Hogwarts se babeaban cada primero de septiembre cuando lo iba a dejar al andén!. Y a su madre... ¡por Merlín, daría lo que fuera por ella! ¡la mujer más importante de su vida! Pero tampoco podía negar que era una exagerada, celosa y posesiva, y que si pudiera, estaba seguro que algún día le escribiría en la frente a su padre "_propiedad de Pansy Parkinson" _para asegurarse que nadie se le acercara_. _

Escuchó una carcajada ahogada a su lado, y miró a su acompañante ceñudo. Scorpius observaba la discusión como un partido de tenis, con una sonrisa que por más que trataba, no podía reprimir.

Últimamente el rubio se la pasaba en su casa, casi era un mueble más. Al parecer, las cosas entre sus propios padres no iba de lo mejor y quería alejarse lo más posible de ellos. Le afectaba, lo sabía, pero nunca se lo dijo a nadie ni lo insinuó. Ni siquiera a él, que era su mejor amigo, lo hacía partícipe de sus sentimientos, a pesar de que estos se reflejaban en su rostro la mayoría del tiempo, y Alexander podía adivinarlos con facilidad.

Resopló. No quería seguir viendo el _show_ que estaban montando sus progenitores, pero su amigo parecía tan divertido que había olvidado momentáneamente lo que fuera que le estuviera causando dolor. Así que no hizo intento alguno en moverse.

- Le apuesto a tu mamá – opinó Scorpius, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones - Ya veo que en cualquier momento se le echa a la yugular al pobre tío Alex. ¿Sabes? Padre siempre ha dicho que pareciera tener ancestros dementores y estoy de acuerdo. A veces es realmente escalofriante... sobretodo cuando está así.

- Normalmente te daría la razón, pero esta vez no estoy tan seguro – replicó Alexander, ya no tan junior, sobándose pensativamente la mandibula con una mano – Nunca había visto a mi papá tan enojado.

- ¿Y tú no deberías estarlo también? - inquirió su amigo extrañado – Es decir, seré hijo único, pero sé que lo normal sería que tú también deberías estar molesto con lo de tu hermana.

_**Mi hermana...**_ pensó el muchacho.

Eilen Bleu Parkinson, su hermana, era una chica muy singular. Tenía una popularidad increíble en todo el castillo, y ostentaba el título de toda una rompe corazones. Como él, había heredado un poco de cada uno de sus padres, pero en ella, predominaba el gen Parkinson, y era una viva réplica de los comportamientos de su madre. Sus gestos, su forma de hablar, su mirada, su apariencia, su bipolaridad eran marca registrada, y además, sus calificaciones eran excelentes sin esfuerzo. La envidia de muchos...

- Confío en ella – respondió el pelinegro, encogiéndose de hombros – Si quiere salir con Hugo Weasley, es su problema, yo la apoyo. Además, Albus dijo que era un buen tipo, veranea siempre con él asi que eso me basta para darle mi consentimiento. Albus es un tipo juicioso, creo en su criterio.

- ¡Pero Eilen es muy pequeña!- exclamó Scorpius con un aire sobreprotector inesperado – Además, todos los Weasley son una tropa de perdedores, no pueden dejar que salga con él, arruinaría su reputación.

- ¿Ah, si? - inquirió el muchacho enarcando una ceja con malicia - ¿Una tropa de perdedores? Mira tú... ¿Y eso se aplica a Rose?

Vio como su amigo se tensaba más que una tabla, y se colocaba más blanco que el propio barón sanguinario. Estuvo tentado de partirse de la risa ahí mismo, pero eso le restaría la seriedad que necesitaba para seguir con su juego. Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos... perturbar a un Malfoy. ¡Debería ser deporte nacional!

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? - masculló el rubio, completamente colorado.

- A nada en particular – contestó Alex, aparentando indiferencia – Sólo que me sorprende que lo menciones, es decir, considerando tu comportamiento...

Los gritos de sus padres quedaron en segundo plano, casi como si no existieran. El silencio entre ambos se había extendido por todo el lugar, y Alexander estaba seguro de que, si las miradas matasen, él ya estaría varios metros bajo tierra con gusanitos incluidos.

- De. Qué. Comportamiento. Hablas – dijo Scorpius en un tono amenazador, recalcando cada palabra con furia – Habla claro, Bleu, no me fastidies.

- Bueno. - soltó encogiéndose de hombros - Que si piensas que los Weasley son una tropa de perdedores, debes ser muy masoquista para tenerle el ojo encima todo el día a Rose. Al desayuno, en las clases, al almuerzo, en los entrenamientos de Quidditch, en la cena, cuando balbuceas entre sueños...

- ¡Yo no le tengo el ojo encima a nadie! - chilló el heredero Malfoy, interrumpiéndolo de frentón - ¡Y deja de hablar estupideces, por Salazar! ¡No me gusta esa niñita engreída! ¡Y menos aún sueño con ella!

Alex sonrió. _¿Qué no le gustaba esa niñita engreida? _¡por favor! Él no era ciego, y menos aún estúpido. Era evidente los sentimientos de su amigo, e incluso podía percibir como las hormonas de Scorpius se alteraban cada vez que la pelirroja se atravezaba en su campo visual, así como también veía como taladraba con los ojos a cualquier sujeto que se atreviera a acercarse a más de un metro o incluso sonreirle... siempre terminaban heridos en misteriosas circunstancias.

_¿Queria seguir negándolo? ¿Aún ahora, que entraban a séptimo año y que quizás no la volvería a ver? _Pues bien, él se encargaría de darle un empujoncito para que tomara las riendas sobre el asunto...

- Entonces es un alivio – soltó, llevándose ambas manos a la nuca con despreocupación – Porque yo sí le tengo el ojo encima.

Scorpius palideció y comenzó a boquear como pez fuera del agua, con los ojos a punto de ser expulsados de sus cuencas de la impresión.

- Pe... pe... pero... ¿cómo? - balbuceó.

- Es una chica amable, inteligente, bonita y divertida. ¿Qué más se puede pedir? Creo que ya es hora de tener una novia, y no veo mejor opción que Rose Weasley, ¿Que opinas? Ahora que me confirmas que no te interesa, no hay nada que me detenga para comenzar a cortejarla... ¡que alivio!.

Definitivamente había heredado el talento teatral de su madre.

No tenía idea como se estaba aguantando las ganas de reirse, pero su cara lucía seria, indiferente, tratando de impregnarle realidad a sus palabras. La verdad es que Rose no estaba nada de mal, de hecho era su amiga, pero no tenía un interés amoroso en ella. Simplemente no había química entre los dos, mas sí había notado de parte de ella un cierto interés por Scorpius, pero tampoco hacia nada al respecto... _¿Cuál de los dos era más estúpido? ¿Porqué insistian en ignorarse y mirarse a hurtadillas? _

- ¡Pero tú no le echas el ojo a nadie! - bramó finalmente el rubio, saliendo de su estupefacción - ¡Tú estás obsesionado con tus calificaciones! ¡A ti no te importan las chicas!

- Bah... me confundes con papá, él era el despistado y maniatico con la excelencia academica. ¿Se te olvida mi ADN Parkinson? Hace rato que tengo también otros intereses, Scorpius, pensé que ya lo habías notado. Además, ¡estoy en Slytherin como tú! No en Ravenclaw como mi hermana. Las calificaciones me importan, pero no gobiernan mi vida... ¡a veces eres tan obtuso! Me cae mejor tio Draco, deberías comportarte más como él, ¿sabes? es un tipo _cool_.

Salvado por la campana.

Justo cuando Scorpius estaba a punto de lanzarse contra el cuello del pelinegro para asfixiarlo, el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse lo desconcentró de su objetivo.

Los dos muchachos giraron la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y se encontraron con Eilen Bleu llegando de su cita, ajena a todo el alboroto que por su causa se habia provocado. Venía tarareando alegre una melodía, ignorando los gritos de sus padres, la mirada hosca de Scorpius y la expresión divertida de su hermano.

- Hey, chicos, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó radiante, recién notando la discusión que los rodeaba.

- Siguen peleando por tu cita con Hugo- informó Alex, rodando los ojos.

- ¿Aún? - inquirió Eilen sorprendida – ¡Pero si salí hace cuatro horas!... por Merlin, que son exagerados. ¡Te apuesto que ni siquiera notaron que ya volví!

Los tres miraron en silencio a la pareja para comprobarlo. Alexander padre estaba rojo de furia, parecía no respirar, mientras Pansy aleteaba los brazos en el aire como una condenada. Los dos hablaban a la vez, y dudaban que se entendieran incluso a si mismos.

- Nope. No lo notaron – suspiró la menor de los Bleu.

- ¿Y cómo te fue? ¿Cómo eran los Weasley?- preguntó Alex, ignorando olimpicamente la mirada asesina de su amigo.

- ¡Oh! Muy bien, ¡sus padres son de lo mejor! Son tan extraños como los nuestros, así que me sentí practicamente en casa. Su madre es muy inteligente, ¿sabias que es de origen muggle? Y su padre es muy divertido, ¡me atraganté cuatro veces mientras cenábamos! La próxima vez deberías acompañarme para que papá no se ponga tan histérico. Tú te llevas muy bien con Rose, ¿cierto? No sería un sacrificio que fueras conmigo.

- Claro que no, la próxima vez te acompaño. Aprovecho de conocerla mejor... ¿Cuándo vamos?

Alexander creyó escuchar como los dientes de Scorpius rechinaban, y sus nudillos crujian peligrosamente. Ok. Se había pasado con el último comentario, pero _¿cómo no hacerlo?_ Era tan fácil hacerlo enfadar, que terminaba siendo un placer culpable.

- En fin, me iré a mi habitación – informó ella, interrumpiéndo el duelo de miradas entre ambos muchachos - Cuando papá quiera razonar, avísale donde me encuentro, ¿vale? Buenas noches a ambos.

Eilen se despidió de un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, y luego subió por las escaleras a brinquitos mientras volvía a tararear la misma melodía pegajosa y dulzona. Parecía flotar en una nube rosada, y que para ella, las flores crecian a su alrededor y los pajarillos cantaban. Definitivamente ese chico "Hugo" si que la había flechado.

Alexander devolvió la mirada a su amigo, y sin más le dijo con burla.

- ¿Aún con esa cara? Cierra la boca, Scorpius, que te van a entrar moscas.

El rubio frunció el ceño hasta que sus cejas se juntaron entre si, apretando las manos en puños.

- Eres un... eres un... un...- repetía sin encontrar las palabras precisas para definirlo - ¡Agh! ¡Me voy! ¡No sé en qué momento tuve la mala idea de hacerme tu amigo! ¡Sé que me estás fastidiando! ¡Sé que me estás tratando de manipular! ¿Y sabes lo que es peor? Aunque lo sé, y estoy seguro que no te interesa en lo más minimo esa mocosa ¡no puedo evitar tener ganas de asesinarte! ¡Pobre de ti que le pongas un dedo encima a Weasley! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Ni de chiste, que no respondo! ¡No juegues conmigo, tarado!

- ¿Entonces estás dándome la razón? ¿Estás aceptando que te trae loco? - punzó con un rostro triunfante.

- ¡Agh! ¡Púdrete!

Y sin más, Scorpius se levantó del sofá donde reposaba y se largó del lugar, dando un fuerte portazo que tuvo la milagrosa consecuencia de lograr que los adultos dejaran de discutir entre si de sopetón.

Ambos miraron extrañados a su hijo, quien simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- ¿Qué pasó? - indagó Pansy- ¿Qué le hiciste ahora? - agregó, colocando las manos en las caderas - ¿Con que lo fastidiaste esta vez? - aseguró más que preguntó.

- Nada, mamá. Con nada - se defendió el pelinegro - Sólo le dí a Scorpius el empujón necesario para hacer algo y no le gustó. Pero no te preocupes, va a terminar agradeciéndomelo.

_**Si que lo hará... **_pensó el muchacho para sus adentros, impaciente por ver los resultados de su estrategia. Porque después de todo, era hijo de su madre, y eso de la manipulación le iba de maravillas. ¡Y eso que sólo estaba comenzando! Scorpius no sabía lo que le esperaba cuando volvieran a Hogwarts...

Tan absorto estaba en sus maquinaciones que no se dio cuenta que sus padres lo miraban atentamente.

- No me gusta la cara que está colocando... - murmuró Pansy - Está tramando algo. Lo sé.

- Claro que lo sabes - respondió Alexander - Esa expresión la heredó de tí.

_**&.**_

_**&.&.**_

**_&.&.&._**

**_¿Les gustó? _**

**_¿Si? ¿No? ¿Quizás? ¿Más o menos?_**

**_¡Apoye a su águila y deje su review!_**

**_Besos cósmicos, _**

**_Mad_**


	7. Chapter 7

¡Por fin retomé esta historia! Mis disculpas a las que la siguen. No fue mi intención dejarla de lado, simplemente estaba muy corta de tiempo.

Agradecimientos a: _**Rianne Black, Enchepi, Fiona Garay, Chanita23, Beautifly92, Bigi43, Shashira, La Flacu, Eloisas, Azturial, Megumi1909, Hatshe W, Lauren Cullen Weasley, Jos Black, Lady Lorick, SasteR, Marie Malfoy Morales, Natasha Granger, Meiny Bruja, Silvers Draco, Tentoushi Tomoe, Ygorla, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Javiera 6. **_

Saludos también a los que me leen desde las sombras, y babean como yo por Alex.

Cariños,

_**Mad**_

_La abogada poco seria._

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_**.**_

_**7 - **_**Celos**

- Tú madre me odia....- soltó en un murmullo, realizando un pequeño y casi imperceptible puchero en los labios – Estoy segura de que me odia.

Alexander sonrió, negando con la cabeza, a la vez que se sentaba a su lado y la acercaba a su cuerpo de un hombro, depositando un confortante beso en su frente.

- No, no te odia – aseguró.

- ¡Claro que sí! - exclamó ella, apartándolo con exasperación - ¿Acaso no has visto como me miró? ¿Cómo me trató?

- Pero Pansy, piensa, ¿cómo podría odiarte si hace sólo cinco minutos te conoce?

- No importa cuanto tiempo la conozca, ¡si un segundo o toda una vida da igual!. Es cuestión de química, Alex, de química. Y yo no le agrado ni siquiera un poco, nada.

El pelinegro suspiró hondamente, sabiéndose incapaz de razonar con ella. La conocía demasiado bien como para saber que, cuando una cosa se le metía entre ceja y ceja a Pansy Parkinson, era muy difícil que esta saliera de ahí. Y es que en el fondo, no dejaban de tener algo de verdad sus palabras...

A penas su madre les había abierto la puerta para su primera cena con la familia, algo en su cara se había deformado al ver a su novia; así que, luego de un momento de incómodo silencio, había asentido fríamente como saludo, y después, se había ido a encerrar a la cocina, con la excusa de que aún quedaba demasiado por hacer, y ante la risa nerviosa de su padre... _¿desde cuando su siempre racional madre se comportaba como una cría? _Ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad a Pansy de presentarse, y ella a su vez, tan dramática como siempre, no había encontrado nada mejor que sentirse exageradamente ofendida y enclaustrarse en el baño.

Era así como estaba la situación en esos momentos para el pobre Alexander Bleu. Menuda forma de presentar por primera vez novia a sus padres.

Su madre estaba cortando zanahorias en la cocina tan violentamente como si fuera una sicópata desmembrando a su victima, y su novia estaba sentada al borde de la tina del baño, moviendo las manos con nerviosismo y balanceando una de sus piernas, logrando que el tacón de sus zapatos altos diera contra la cerámica, haciendo un molestoso _"toc, toc, toc" _que estaba empezando a sacarlo de sus casillas.

Sin embargo, no todo estaba tan mal, al menos no para su campo visual. El gran tajo de su vestido negro dejaba a la vista sus largas y torneadas piernas. De hecho, ese movimiento se le había empezado a tornar algo hipnotizante, y se atrapó a si mismo mirándolas con la boca semi abierta, casi con expresión de neardental.

Movió la cabeza tratando de espantar aquellas indecibles - y bochornosas - ideas que se le habían ocurrido en menos de lo que pudiera decir _Quidditch, _aunque era algo complicado de hacer, considerando que su tardío despertar en lo que se refería a las chicas, a la edad de diecinueve años, estaba logrando volverlo loco.

Una parte de él se sentía culpable por tener esa clase de pensamientos, pero la otra parte lo tranquilizaba diciéndole que era normal, que todos los hombres solían pensar en esa palabra que aún no se atrevía a pronunciar en voz alta. Claro, algunos empezaban con esa clase de mentalidad a los quince, pero él, tan despistado como siempre, sólo vino a conocer lo que era desear de forma sexual a una chica años después, con Pansy, y lamentablemente para ambos, no todo les había resultado sencillo.

A finales de sexto año, ambos habían logrado apartar las diferencias de carácter que tenían, logrando forjar una extraña relación. No eran novios, pero tampoco amigos, sin embargo, ambos se celaban mutuamente, se lanzaban comentarios significativos y miradas profundas. Se rozaban accidentalmente las manos, y se sonrojaban cuando el otro se acercaba demasiado. Era una especie de juego, pero en el fondo, ambos sabían que iba más allá, que ambos se querían, pero que eran demasiado orgullosos para confesarlo primero, como si fuera una competencia.

Para el desazón de los dos, el término de dicho año fue fatal, y el inicio del próximo fue peor. En séptimo se alejaron pues la propia situación que los rodeaba los colocaba en bandos opuestos. Muchas veces, Alexander terminó torturado por ayudar en clases a algún compañero, mientras ella, sollozaba en las esquinas, maldiciendo su mala fortuna y la manía de Alexander por hacer lo correcto. Fue una época terrible para todos, sobretodo para aquellos que se amaban en silencio y que estaban obligados a permanecer separados, como ellos.

Pero al final, y contra todo pronóstico, Voldermot pudo ser derrotado. El mundo mágico había vuelto a la normalidad y ambos se habían dado la oportunidad de intentar ser felices juntos, luego de reencontrarse un año después en un café. Fue Pansy la primera en admitir su amor – posesivo y algo obsesivo – por Alexander, logrando desarmarlo y dejarlo sin palabras cuando lo hizo. Pero fue Alexander al día siguiente - y luego de pasado el shock - quien llegó con un ramo de rosas blancas y le pidió que fuera su novia bajo la luz de las velas.

Desde ese momento mágico, habían pasado tres semanas, y Alex insistió hasta al cansancio en presentarla a sus padres. Ella había tenido sus reservas al respecto, le parecía demasiado pronto, pero terminó cediendo ante las presiones de su adorable dictador, así que decidió no dejarlo en vergüenza y ser una novia modelo. Se enfundó su vestido más caro y elegante, se colocó unos zapatos de tacón imposibles, y se maquilló suavemente, estilo natural... _¿y que había obtenido de sus esfuerzos? _Se preguntaba, _una mirada fría e indiferente. _

La pelinegra escondió la cara en ambas manos, terriblemente frustrada, y con una sensación de rechazo que jamás había sentido con anterioridad.

- Hablaré con ella. ¿Si? - le susurró Alexander, acariciándo sus cabellos con ternura – De seguro todo es un mal entendido, no te preocupes, volveré pronto.

Pansy asintió, pero no quitó las manos de su rostro. Estaba tan asustada de que sus suegros no la quisieran que sencillamente explotó en un mar de emociones seudo depresivas.

Sabía cuanto él quería a sus padres, que los amaba incondicionalmente, y tenía miedo que si ellos no la aceptaban, si no la querían, existía la posibilidad de que su noviazgo se fuera a la mierda a muy corto plazo, y ella sabía desde el primer momento en que lo vió, cuando sólo tenia once años de edad, que lo quería para toda la vida, no por un momento.

Él se levantó del borde de la tina, y salió del baño a paso lento, bajando las escaleras sumamente confundido. Si algo no se le daba muy bien, a pesar de toda su inteligencia, era entender a las personas. Para él, la gente - y especialmente las mujeres - constituían un misterio. _Malditos sean los libros que no explicaban ese tipo de cosas, _pensaba al menos una vez por semana.

Entró a la cocina y miró como su madre ahora se dedicaba a descuartizar un trozo de pollo, dándole unas estocadas aterradoras. Tragó espeso.

- Madre, ¿puedes bajar ese cuchillo? - dijo, titubeante – Quiero hablar contigo.

- Podemos hablar mientras sigo cocinando, hijo, ¿no ves que la cena está atrasada? - respondió, esbozando una forzada y mecánica sonrisa - ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- De Pansy.

Arlene Maquiaveli de Bleu aplicó tanta fuerza al efectuar un corte que traspasó el cuchillo a la mesa de cocina. Su hijo la miraba espantado, mientras ella observaba sin pestañear el reciente daño que había causado a su impecable mesa. _Maldición, _pensó para sus adentros la mujer, sin soltar el mango del cuchillo.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? - inquirió en un tono sombrio.

- Eso debería preguntar yo, ¿Qué te pasa con ella? ¿Por qué te comportaste de esa forma tan grosera cuando llegamos? - preguntó sin placebos, pero manteniendo una distrancia prudente de su "armada y peligrosa" madre.

- ¿Grosera? Hijo, estaba ocupada, nada más. No he sido grosera con ella, ¿o acaso eso te dijo?

Ella retiró, no sin esfuerzo, el cuchillo que estaba incrustrado en la mesa, limpiándolo en su delantal con lentitud aterradora. Alex se preocupó, su madre no era así, era una persona racional, no pasional, que siempre actuaba con cautela hasta en los momentos más insolitos. _¿Por qué ahora tenía una reacción tan bipolar? _

- Mamá... por favor, dime que te molesta – soltó él, casi en una súplica.

Arlene suspiró y se giró para enfrentarlo.

- ¿Sabes? No me dio buena espina esa muchacha, que quieres que te diga – comenzó, acomodando las gafas en el puente de su nariz – No me gusta para tí, es demasiado... demasiado... demasiado...

- ¿Demasiado qué, mamá? - cortó, impaciente.

- ¡Ay! ¡No lo sé hijo!. Yo siempre quise que tuvieras una novia como cualquier muchacho, ¡siempre! Pero esperaba que cuando te decidieras por una, sería muy distinta. Yo esperaba a una mujer sencilla, de esas que te miran y te dan ganas de apretarle los cachetes de lo adorables que son. Una mujer que a simple vista se note muy inteligente y esforzada...

- ¡Pero mamá! Pansy es inteligente, no puedes negarlo... ¡si ni siquiera te has dado la molestia de conocerla! – interrumpió ceñudo.

- ¡Pero mírala hijo! De entrada se nota que más que inteligente, es astuta. Tiene un semblante muy frío, sobrio y estirado, y no necesito conocerla para notar, a primera vista, que es una arrogante, manipuladora, interesada, creída y superficial. ¿La viste como vestía? Si parecía una _femme fatale. _Además, ¿acaso come? Parece de esas muchachitas que viven haciendo dietas estúpidas de tan delgada que es. Tiene unos aires de _alta socialité _que no me agradan en lo absoluto. ¡Así es! Eso es lo que opino y no quiero ni imaginar como te ha seducido, hijo, porque de seguro, te ha pervertido. Nunca he confiado en las mujeres que usan tacos tan altos, nunca.

Y como si quisiera puntualizar su enojo, Arlene dejó su cuchillo nuevamente incrustrado en la mesa, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión enfuruñada. Alex, sin saber que pensar, sólo antinó a reirse, y acortó la distancia entre ambos, tirando de su mano para envolverla en sus brazos como si fuera una pequeña.

Volvió a reír; quizás, a ella también le había afectado su escasez de interés por ostentar novia. Su madre no estaba acostumbrada a tener otras mujeres en la casa, y de seguro, tenía alguna especie de síndrome sobreprotector con él, al ser hijo único.

- ¿Ya te desahogaste, mamá? ¿Ya se te pasó el ataque de celos? - la oyó reclamar que no era eso, mas la ignoró – A ver, creo que en ese discurso, no sólo has ofendido a mi novia, sino que de paso, me has tratado de estúpido ¿crees que no soy capaz de elegir una buena mujer? ¿que me dejo llevar por otras cosas? Pues no, mamá. Estas equivocada. Pansy no es solamente astuta, sino también inteligente, y no tiene aires de _alta socialité_, sencillamente ella es así porque pertenece a un grupo privilegiado dentro de la sociedad mágica. Puede que al principio te haya parecido algo fría, pero ¿te cuento un secreto? Estaba sumamente nerviosa de conocerte, y lo normal en ella es, tratar de ocultar el nerviosismo con una máscara de seriedad. Y si bien, es verdad que es arrogante, manipuladora y superficial, yo la quiero así. La amo así, y tú vas a aceptar mi decisión como la buena madre que eres. Te portarás bien con ella y la tratarás con cariño y respeto, simplemente porque yo te lo pido. ¿De acuerdo?

Silencio incómodo.

Su madre se separó lentamente de él, por los hombros, mientras Alex dejaba de respirar de la angustia. No podría soportar que ambas se odiaran; no quería ser el típico sujeto entre la espada y en la pared, _¿acaso ya no se había estresado lo suficiente por el resto de sus días?_

- De acuerdo – dijo ella finalmente, rodando los ojos.

- Gracias – suspiró Alex, sinceramente aliviado - ¡Ah! Y Pansy no es delgada porque come poco, sino porque tiene un metabolismo envidiable que le permite comer a destajo sin engordar ningún gramo... ¿Y lo de no confiar de las mujeres con tacos demasiado altos? ¡Por favor, mamá! Nunca te había escuchado decir semejante barbaridad. No dejes que los celos te vuelvan prejuiciosa. Recuerda que en mi corazón, siempre serás la mujer más importante, pero tienes que compartirlo, ¿lo entiendes, cierto?

- Tienes razón, hijo mio. Confio en tus decisiones, después de todo, yo te crié – le dijo, acariciando sus mejillas con maternalismo – Ahora tráela, que le enseñaré a hacer el postre de arándanos que tanto te gusta.

Alexander sonrió de oreja a oreja, felicitándose por saber como resolver la situación, sintiéndose victorioso, todo un ganador. La tomó de la cara y le estampó un sonoro beso en la frente, susurrándole un _"gracias mamá"_, y volteándose de inmediato para ir a buscar a Pansy.

Subió corriendo las escaleras, de dos en dos, como cuando revoloteaba por la casa en su época de chiquillo, mientras su madre lo observaba desde su sitio.

_**De todas formas, hacerla sufrir un poquito no le haría nada de mal... **_pensó para sí Arlene, tratando de reprimir una mueca divertida.

Por qué sí, era una mujer celosa, y estaba dispuesta, con mucha sutileza, a que esta noche fuera una noche memorable para la hija de su novio. Después de todo, esa era la misión de las suegras, **_¿no?_**

.

_**&.&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&**_


End file.
